


Positivism Magic

by Rincchi (Kyarorain)



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Rincchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komari finds Rin in low spirits. Fortunately, she knows just the right things to say to put that smile back on her best friend's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positivism Magic

Komari walked out of the convenience store, humming a cheery tune as she swung the plastic bags by her side. They contained several of her favourite treats and just the thought of getting to eat them on the rooftop sometime soon had put her in high spirits. Nothing made her happier than stuffing herself with delicious and sweet food.

Now that she had everything she needed, it was time to go back to the school. Komari headed off along the street with a light spring in her step. A familiar figure appeared in the corner of her eye and she halted, looking directly at them. It was Rin, standing by herself on the side of the street and seemingly doing nothing more than stare into the distance.

"Ah! Rin-chan!" Komari hurried over to her. "I didn't know you were coming into town today. We could have gone shopping together."

"Uuu..." Rin turned around to face her. The dejected look on her face was a sharp contrast to Komari's radiant smile. "Komari-chan, something terrible happened."

"Fue? What's wrong?" Komari's gaze swept over Rin's body, seeking some clue to whatever ill fate had befallen her best friend, and she took notice of the fact Rin was lacking shopping bags. "Where's your shopping?" She put two and two together and gasped. "Oh no. Don't tell me you were mugged?"

"It's a complete tragedy. No, worse than that. It's the end of the world. I don't know what to do." Rin sighed deeply and hung her head. "I'm really sad."

"We'll have to go to the police and report this crime. If you can remember what they looked like, then I'm sure they can be caught. How could this happen? I just can't believe someone could do something so nasty to poor Rin-chan."

Rin's brow furrowed. "Hmm, I don't know. Yeah, I'm really sad that other people got there before me but I don't think what they did was a crime. I'm not sure the police can help." Her expression turned anxious for a moment. "I don't really like the police anyway."

"Huh?" Komari blinked. "What are you talking about, Rin-chan? They stole your shopping! That's a crime!"

"What shopping?" Rin regarded Komari with a blank look.

"Eeeeeh?!"

"I'm sad because I missed out on the limited edition Mon Petit. I was going to buy it but they were already out when I got there. Ugh, I can't believe I got the time wrong. How could I make such a mistake?"

"Howaaa?! I just had a big misunderstanding!" Komari wailed, burying her face in her hands. "That's so embarrassing!"

"It's just terrible." Rin's shoulders slumped and she looked down at her feet. "I promised the cats I would get it for them. They are going to be so sad when I come back empty handed. How could I let them down like this?"

"Rin-chan, could you please start from the beginning and explain what this is about? I'm still a bit confused."

"Okay. I got this leaflet advertising a limited edition run of Mon Petit. It's an extra special flavour and they were only selling a few hundred cans of it."

"What flavour?"

"Lobster and salmon."

"Ooh, lobster?" Komari's eyes grew a fraction wider. "In cat food?" 

"Yeah. I've never seen it used in cat food before. It would be something new for the cats. I thought the cats might really enjoy it so I wanted to get some for them. Except I somehow lost the leaflet. I remembered what day it was but I got the time wrong and by the time I got there, the last cans had gone half an hour ago. Now I have to go back and tell the cats. They will be so upset. Poor cats."

"I'm really sorry to hear that. You really wanted to get that cat food, didn't you? It's such a pity."

"Yeah. I wanted to see the joy on the cats' faces when they got to try it." Rin's face turned even sadder. "I bet they are going to hate me. I got their hopes up for nothing."

"Oh, Rin-chan, I'm sure your cats wouldn't hate you." Komari glanced down at the bags she was still holding. She had been standing here for so long her arms were beginning to wear out. "Is there any more shopping you need to do?"

"Hmm." Rin thought about it. "I was just coming into town to try and get the Mon Petit, so I don't think there's anything else."

"Well, in that case, shall we go back to school together?"

"Sure. Here, let me take one of your bags."

"Ehe, thanks."

Rin and Komari started walking back. Rin still had a glum expression on her face.

"I don't know how I'm going to face the cats. What should I do, Komari-chan? Even if I get down on my knees and apologize, will that be enough?"

"Um." Komari awkwardly smiled at her. "I don't think the cats would actually understand what you were doing. They don't really understand most human actions the way we do. If you just say sorry, it's fine."

"Is that so? But then what should I do? I feel like I let them down. They must have been waiting the whole time, wondering when I'm going to give them that lobster and salmon cat food. I'm sure they will be mad at me."

"No, they won't." Komari took hold of Rin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rin looked at Komari, seeing the smile on her face. "I'm sure that your cats love you very much. You take good care of them, feeding them and playing with them every day, don't you?"

"I don't play with them!" Rin blurted out, turning her head away.

Komari laughed gently. "You still have trouble admitting it to people, don't you?"

"Uuu..." Rin started to fidget. "Well, maybe I do play with them a little."

"That's right. You give them lots of attention and they love that. Maybe they will be sad that you didn't bring them that special cat food you promised them, but it wasn't really your fault and I'm sure they will definitely forgive you."

"You really think so?" Rin's eyes met Komari's.

"Uh huh." Komari nodded. "I know they will. It was some terrible bad luck but you don't need to feel so down about it. You know what you need to do? Just smile and be positive, and I'm sure it all work out."

"I need to be positive, huh?" Rin contemplated the idea. "So all I have to do is say sorry to the cats and everything will be fine?"

"Yup. So, just put on your biggest smile and tell yourself it will be alright."

"Okay." Rin seemed considerably happier. "Komari-chan, you really are so good at keeping positive about things, aren't you?"

"Ehe, I always try to do my best. I have to remain happy so that I can make others happy too. It looks like it worked this time. I managed to make you feel better now, didn't I?"

Rin's bell ornament tinkled as it swung along with her nodding head. "Yeah. Now I feel like I'll be be able to do this."

"You see, that's the power of positive thinking. Just stay positive and everything will work out."

"Alright then." Rin fell silent, a thoughtful look forming on her face. "Um... Komari-chan..."

"Hm?"

A long pause followed. It was clear Rin was deliberating over whatever she had to say next and taking her time about it too, but Komari kept quiet and waited for her to speak.

"I was wondering..." Rin's voice faded out and she stared at the ground. "Um, maybe... would you like to come and join me... with the cats sometime? Since you let me come on the roof with you, it's only fair, right?"

"Are you inviting me to come and play with the cats with you?"

"Y-yeah... something like that."

"Ahh, Rin-chan!" Komari cried out joyfully, throwing her arms around her. Rin automatically stiffened at the sudden unexpected contact but soon loosened up in her warm embrace. "I'm so happy! Thank you, thank you!"

"Eh, it's not that big a deal."

Komari let go of her, beaming from ear to ear. "It is to me. I really am glad that you invited me. Thanks again."

"It's nothing." Rin's gaze darted from side to side and she shuffled her feet.. "Komari-chan is my best friend after all."

"Ehe. Your face is turning red."

Rin ducked her head until her bangs fell over her eyes. "No, it's not," she mumbled.

Komari giggled. "Rin-chan, you're so adorable."

"Uuu..."

"Well, I look forward to having fun with you and the cats. I've just bought lots of sweet things too so we can eat them at the same time. That will be great, won't it?"

"Mmm." A chime rang out from Rin's bell.

Komari slipped her hand back into Rin's and they started walking again. She looked up at the clear sky with a wide smile that stretched from ear to ear. Today had started out well and ended up turning even better. Positivism magic really was a wonderful thing.


End file.
